


Watching You Watching Me

by orphan_account



Series: Makoto/Fem!Haruka mostly-nsfw oneshots [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Consensual Kink, Dominance, Dominant Bottom, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Nanase Haruka, Fluff, Genderbending, Heavy Drinking, I really don't know what to add anymore, Lingerie, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watching, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Haruka relaxes on the mattress, her eyes tired and dazed as she watches him. He's still fully hard and eager to cum, but there's also a part of him that wants time to stop, just so he can admire his gilrfriend, sprawled on the bed, lazily licking her fingers and smiling at him. Haruka is such a beautiful person, Makoto already lost count of how many times he had thought of that, but he doesn't care. This thought, it won't change, and he will say it again and again if needed. Haruka is beautiful. The most beautiful woman in the whole world, and is lying naked on her bed, mouthing for him to come and fuck her, even though she has already fucked herself to exhaustion."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You Watching Me

**Author's Note:**

> TA-DAAAAA another fem!haru thing!  
> I had an anon requesting some pregnancy bUT this is not it yet.   
> But you bet your ass that's what I'm writing next
> 
> Enjoy!  
> (This is more Makoto worshipping Haru than sex but sORRY excuse me)

It's 8 p.m. on a Saturday when Makoto gets a text from his girlfriend telling him to come over immediately. His first reaction is to panic; Haruka never texts him or anyone, unless there's something wrong. More than that, she sometimes forgets she even has a phone, so the call really is something unexpected and odd.

His second reaction, however, is to briefly warn his parents he'll go to Haru-chan's and then run out of the door, jumping two steps at a time to get there sooner. The door is locked - which is not as unusual as it would be in the past -, so he rings the doorbell, sweating already. Is she okay? Is she hurt? Maybe she fell off the stairs and can't get up! Maybe her mackerel caught on fire and the whole kitchen is now surrounded in flames!

All of his absurd scenarios die out when Haruka opens the door wearing nothing but lacy, black lingerie with multicolored glitter all over her body. Her breasts are incredibly tight and they look bigger, appetizing really. A corset with thin layer of transparent-dark tissue hugging her waist and hips in a way that makes Makoto's mouth water. His eyes fall downards and he pratically whines and gasps all the same- she's wearing crotchless underwear, her pretty little lips exposed and making his knees go weak. Sometimes his girlfriend is _so_ unfair.

"Haru..." Makoto whispers in adoration, eyes wide and unable to look anywhere else. She hasn't touched him, but the sight is enough to make him harden in his pants, his jaw clenching as he tries to keep his consciousness.

"Follow me," Haruka says, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside, closing the door and walking towards the stair. Now that her back is turned, Makoto can see her ass is also on full display and it _kills_ him. He wants to touch her so bad, lick her up and fuck her on the floor until she's all but moanings and shouts, but he can't; Haruka had this planned, she won't want him to interfere.

She lets go of his hand as they enter her room. There's a chair near the bed, roughfully two meters away from it. She asks him to seat and he does as told, his bulge ever so noticeable and tight in his pants. He doesn't feel embarrassed or bad for it, though. Who wouldn't get aroused after such a tempting sight?

"I really enjoyed our date last night," Haruka tells him as she settles herself behind his chair. Makoto swallows. "I feel bad for getting so drunk, though. I can tell you wanted to fuck me, but you didn't, being the good boy you are."

Yes, yes, that's true. They went out with Rin and Sousuke for a few drinks, celebrating the girls’ gold medals after a competition. Rin won Butterfly and Haruka won Freestyle, both 100 and 400 meters. Since they didn't race against each other, Rin suggested some sort of shots competition - Makoto doesn't really know what did happen then or who won, he just knows his girlfriend got so drunk she couldn't even walk by herself. Still, she looked as astonishing as ever, her thighs tightly wrapped around leather jeans and her breasts almost showing due to the cleavage of her shirt. As they made their way home, she would flirt with him and verbally beg for his cock, saying all the kinds of dirty, vulgar stuff to get him to give up his strong will. He wanted so hard to take her there, in that alley, but he restrained; he got her home safely and merely kissed her forehead as he put her to sleep, a glass of water and pills for headaches on her bedside table.

"You could have done anything to me and I wouldn't complain; not then, not now. But you..." she says, hugging his neck from behind and kissing his ear. "You didn't. That's why I think you should get a little treat for being such a _good_ boy."

Makoto whines and melts against her lips. It's unfair, how she just knows exactly where to touch him.

"I want you to stay here in this chair, okay? No matter what I do, you can't get up until I tell you to. Can you do that, Makoto?"

He nods excitedly, one of his hands squeezing his hardness through his pants. He can move and touch her if she's close enough, apparently, and touch himself, too. He just needs to keep sitting on that chair. From all of those little domination games they have played before, this one should be probably the easiest so far. There had been situations where he couldn't touch her as she slid down his cock, taking him in and squeezing around him; it was slow, deep and hard, so full of teasing. He just wanted to grab her by the hips and sink her down, but he couldn't. Right now, sitting on a chair is pretty easy alright.

She walks around the chair until she's right in front of him, her body tight under that irresistible lingerie. He reaches out to her and she doesn't deny him, his hands following the curve of her waist and hips, slidding up to her breasts to grab them and squeeze them - they look so, so good and _shiny_. He had never thought glitter would make her look so irresistible. Haruka puts one of her knees on his thigh and his hands move to her ass, carressing her and worshipping her. She kisses him, the heat around them suffocating them both, though they cannot start to even care. Her lips feel amazing against his, the familiarity a blessing. His touches slowly move to her front, between her lower lips, rubbing at her and feeling her warmness. She's so wet already, it feels impossible not to take her right now but he restrains. He's a good boy, isn't he?

"Stop," Haruka whispers, her hips moving to meet his fingers on their own. She orders him around because her body gives in too easily. If he doesn't stop, she won't have the will to move away, so he ceases his movements and looks up at her, her teeth biting down at her lower lip.

Her knee slips out of his thigh and she steps back, her eyes meeting his. He feels lost in the intensity of them for a moment, his heart beating fast in his chest. He loves her, so, so much. Surely her looks are the less important part of her to him, but even so she turned out to be this beautiful, sexy woman. When children, Makoto always thought of her as pretty, her body much like a boy's due to her late puberty and all the swimming; he would never have guessed she would gain this much curves. Sometimes, all Makoto wants to do is go out, her hand in his, showing the whole world that he is the luckiest man alive, because he has the most beautiful woman by _his_ side; loving _him_.

Saying that Haruka is not aware of her looks is a big, fat lie. She uses it on her advantage, having Makoto drooling by just a sway of hips. It feels incredibly hot in there, in that room, as she slides down the zipper of her corset and lets it fall down onto the floor, her leg kicking it to her side. She turns around until she has her back turned to him and bends down, thumbs hooked on her panties' sides as she slides it down. Her ass is on full display and the position doesn't help, his cock rock hard in his pants and twitchig in desire. He wants her, wants to touch and claim her, fuck her senseless into the mattress until she's passed out.

That's when she crawls onto his lap and leans down to kiss him, the awareness of her naked body on his having him shaking. He hugs her closer as he kisses her back, loving the taste of her in his tongue, the heat of her aroused body against his. Haruka grinds down, hips moving as if she were riding him, and he pushes her down, adding to the pressure, losing himsef on the feeling.

Makoto tugs at her bottom lip, her moan echoing through the room. Her hands slip down his shirt, Haruka feeling him up from the bottom of his stomach to his chest, her touch heated and slow. It amazes him that even after so much time, she still takes her time touching him. Maybe Haruka likes the texture of his skin against her fingertips, maybe there's no reason at all; nonetheless, he loves it. Loves to be felt and the contact, the feeling of desire and belonging deep in his heart every time Haruka touches him, kisses him, takes her time planning moments like these where she goes all the way to please him, to shower him with love and need and raw lust. It makes him complete, breathless, amazed. It wasn't easy at first, getting her used to the touching and the heat, Haruka being so against physical contact she is, but once she gave in... they couldn't get their hands off each other. They still can't.

He reaches out between them and between her legs, inserting one of his fingers inside her. She's so wet it stains his jeans, but he doesn't care. If anything, it makes him more eager to get them off.

"Look at you, baby, so needy," Makoto whispers against her lips, his eyes closed. He feels her rocking against his finger, clenching around it. Her whole body silently begs for more - more fingers, his cock, whatever it is. "You want me that bad, huh."

" _You_ want me," Haruka stubbornly breathes out, her eyes opening at the same time as Makoto's. She grabs his wrist and brings his hand up, his finger sliding out of her but finding comfort in her mouth. She sucks them dry, Makoto's eyes wide and mouth agape as he stares, cock twitching in its confinement. God bless Nanase Haruka. "But I'm gonna put on a show for you first."

She slips off his lap and sits on the bed, three pillows one over the other behind her back to keep her from lying down. She bends her knees and places her calves on the mattress, her legs opening slowly, teasing Makoto and observing him. He stares, not a single shade of embarrassement covering Haruka as she spreads her legs and lets her pussy on full display for him. He wants to dive in head first, lick her all over and tease her pink, wet hole with both his tongue and his fingers until she can't even speak, until she's shaking and moaning and gasping just the way she does, until all that's rested in her mind is his freaking name.

With her hands, she spreads her lower lips, her hole pulsating and clenching and begging for him. Makoto knows she's watching, he knows she wants to torture him until he can't control himself, but he won't give in. Not when she rubs at her clit with his left fingers, not when she sucks on her right ones, eyes on him as she spits and lets drool fall off her chin.

"Such a good boy," Haruka says, smirking at him as she brings her right hand closer to her pulsing hole, inserting three fingers at once and letting out a sigh.

The sight is enough to have Makoto undo his pants without really noticing, pulling his cock out of his underwear. Haruka smiles at him and start moving her fingers, rubbing at her clit and thrusting inside her hole. Makoto licks a stripe on the palm of his right hand and starts to pump his stiff, flustered cock, his breathing uneaven as he stares. She's so beautiful, so fucking beautiful.

He has never seen her masturbate before, not without his cock inside her. He had always imagined how it would be like, how she would do it, but he didn't think he would be able to actually see it. It's way better than he always imagined, her bottom lip pressed against her teeth, her cheeks red and her whole body reacting to the stimulation, to the point where her hips start bucking up to get her fingers deeper, faster, in different angles, anything, something, everything.

"You look so good," he tells her, a moan following his sentence. His grip tightens around his shaft, his thumb teasing the slit as he watches, his heartbeat speeding, her eyes fill with needy tears. He knows her fingers are not nearly enough to make her cry, he knows it because it has happened before, when he denied her from touching him. He would stimulate her all over but wouldn't actually get to fucking her because he wanted her begging. After some time, she was so needy and wet, his fingers deep inside of her and his tongue dancing around her clit and her asshole, she started crying, begging for him, begging for his cock. After they were done, he felt guilty about denying her such a thing; he's her boyfriend, he's supposed to give her everything whenever she asks for it, but she said it was great and nothing to feel guilty about, that she loved it and it was one of the best orgasms has ever had.

"Mako..." she moans, eyes closing tight. Haruka is close, he can tell; her arms are shaking and her whole body is trembling, the movements of her hips more desperate and raw, her toes curling. Maybe the idea of him watching her excites her; maybe she likes it too much – something Makoto will remember for future reference.

She's so close and so beautiful, a thin layer of sweat covering her porcelain skin, the blush spreading through her face. Her thighs flexing and her toes curling, hips moving to get her fingers deeper. She rubs her clit desperately, eyes closing tightly and voice getting hoarse, her moans spilling nonstop as she speeds up her movements, whole body working to get her right _there_.

She shouts his name as she cums, Makoto's eyes drinking in the sight. He had seen Haruka cum from his fingers, his tongue, his cock... but never had he seen her cum from her own hands, all by herself, her whole body moving to get her to climax.

Haruka relaxes on the mattress, her eyes tired and dazed as she watches him. He's still fully hard and eager to cum, but there's also a part of him that wants time to stop, just so he can admire his gilrfriend, sprawled on the bed, lazily licking her fingers and smiling at him. Haruka is such a beautiful person, Makoto already lost count of how many times he had thought of that, but he doesn't care. This thought, it won't change, and he will say it again and again if needed. Haruka is beautiful. The most beautiful woman in the whole world, and is lying naked on her bed, mouthing for him to come and fuck her, even though she has already fucked herself to exhaustion.

Makoto doesn't spare a second before standing and walking towards her, her pussy pulsating and practically calling him. He leans over Haruka and kisses her lips, her neck, her shoulders, a big trail of wet, passionate kisses as he positions himself between her spread legs. He could get it over with, fucking the breath out of her right now, but that won't do. He wants her cumming again and again, forever if possible.

That's why he settles his hand between her legs, middle finger rubbing at her clit as he sucks and nibs at her nipple. Haruka moans and shudders, her oversensitive body loving the attention. He tells her how much he needs her right now, how deep and slow he'll fuck her, hitting her at the right places until he's cumming hot and heavy inside of her, just the way she likes it. He loves how she moves her hips, meeting his fingers and making him press harder. He loves her hand on his hair, pushing him closer as he breathes her in.

"I miss your taste," Makoto says, looking up at his girlfriend. She's a total mess, her hair all over her face and sprawled over the sheets, her face red and her body sweaty. God, he loves her so much, can't wait to wake by her side everyday once they're living together in Tokyo.

“What are you waiting for?” Haruka breathily asks, her pretty lips forming a smile as she pushes his head down. Makoto kisses every inch of her until he is kneeling on the floor, his head between his girlfriend’s powerful thighs. He kisses the inside of each one, lightly biting them down and sucking at the skin. While at it, he reaches out with his right hand between her legs, pushing his fingers inside her – three, just like she did.

Once he’s satisfied with the marks on her, he trails kisses from the inside of her thigh to her most sensitive area, that is sucking him in eagerly. He licks at her, tongue and finger working together to pleasure Haruka, her hand back on his hair and pulling him closer. Since their first time, he has learned a lot about Haruka’s body – that she’s clearly oversensitive, to the point where she cums when they’re just enjoying some foreplay; that she loves when he matches the thrust of his fingers with the pressure of his tongue against her; that she loves to feel completely covered by him, Makoto’s gigantic frame being useful for something else than swimming for a change. There are a lot of things Haruka likes that he knows of, and a lot of things he’s yet to find out. Makoto is eager – excited. He loves this woman so much, he wants to know _everything_ about her.

Haruka’s hips thrust up, her self-control completely shattered. She watched him with half-lidded eyes, Makoto’s gaze not leaving her face. There is another thing Haruka loves that is also in Makoto’s list: they both cannot go on without watching each other, the visual contact a gigantic must-have, and they love it. He doesn’t know Haruka’s reason – probably the same one as his – but for him, looking at her as he pleases us is like, like...

Like hitting the wall on the pool and looking up at the scores, his name above all the others and right next to a “#1”. For him, it’s like finally getting the letter from Tokyo U, opening it with trembling hands and seeing that, yes, he has been accepted. It’s like... like when he confessed to Haruka, his heart beating hard in his chest as he watched her eyes slightly widen, her cheeks grown pink as she displayed her smile.

Watching her like this reminds him of all the good things he has done; of all the things he has done by himself. Watching her like this reminds him of how much he loves her, how grateful he is for all those years of friendship – because watching her like this is the sign that everything changed. The world around them change, and they are not a constant; they too change, and it’s not always bad.

_Unchanging ocean; unchanging sky; unchanging nothing._ _Even if they don’t look different, the sea and the sky do change. And so do we._

And it’s okay. They are still okay.

“I love you,” he tells her. Makoto doesn’t notice he was still for some time, just gazing into his girlfriend’s eyes, but she too doesn’t seem to mind.

At the sound of his voice, she smiles, the hand on his hair bringing him up, their lips meeting. She is warm under his touch, the hand not thrusting into her feeling her all over. Her lips are soft and small, a bit red because of how hard he bit her and he loves it.

“I love you, too,” Haruka tells him, too, her breath caught in her throat as he thrusts in deeper, his thumb massaging her clit and his fingers curling inside her just the way he knows will feel good.

He kisses her, her neck, her jaw, her shoulders... anywhere reachable as he fucks her with his finger, her moans getting louder and louder by the second. She’s way more sensitive now, her body trembling and already begging for release, meeting him halfway his thrusts. It’s beautiful, to have this kind of effect on her, to know he is the only one that has ever seen her like this; the only one that ever will.

“I- I can’t,” Haruka gasps, her eyes shutting tightly. “Ma- Makoto-!”

She cums for the second time, her back arching and her hips stuttering, her voice as a heavenly whisper for him. When she moans his name, his heart grows tem times bigger, and it makes him feel so, so good. His own pre-cum is dripping from his exposed yet neglected cock, the veins too marked against his skin and the cockhead flushed. He’s so hard; he knows it won’t take long for him to cum once he’s inside her, especially now that she’s so wet and slippery, her inside walls clenching and her hips involuntarily bucking.

“Mako, I need you,” Haruka whispers, her eyes just slightly open. She’s exhausted, Makoto can see that, but she’s also so buried into pleasure she doesn’t even care.

That’s why he’s quick to strip out of his clothes, positioning himself over her and between her spread, spent legs. She pulls him by the neck and kisses him, Makoto’s hips meeting hers and his cock sliding into her, too slow for his own need, but too damn good for him to rush.

Haruka sighs as if she were diving into the pool after months of restraint. Makoto sighs as if he were finally home.

They share a look and Makoto starts moving, slow at first but the pace rapidly changing, his powerful hips thrusting in and out of her with deep, strong motions. Haruka’s hands move to his back, finding there their usual place; she mostly likely feels at home too, though Makoto knows she’ll never say it. It should be hard enough to voice her feelings for him.

Every second inside her feels like an eternity, but not in a bad way. She’s hot and wet and _tight_ , her hole clenching around him, making him see black spots no matter where he looks. As he kisses her neck and collarbone, she holds him tighter against her, nails scratching the skin of his back as she forms marks of her own.

It’s good, so good. They haven’t been like this for a week, and although it doesn’t sound like too long, it felt like years. Since they first got together, Makoto gave himself to her anytime he could, the softness of her skin and warmness of her insides too much for him not to. Haruka, too, couldn’t keep her hands off him, enticing and teasing him in every possible way until they were both hot and breathless, looking for some place where they could be together. Every second touching her feels like a blessing, like a gift, and a whole week without being able to _be_ with her in that intimate way – it felt wrong.

Makoto uses the strength of his knees and hips to thrust into her as hard and deep as he can, the loud gasping sounds escaping from his girlfriend’s lips telling him he’s doing right. Makoto’s own voice is spent, sounding raw as he grunts and moans, her name rolling off his lips in a very easy, familiar way. When her legs close around his hips, he’s tugged forward – deeper in her, faster. He can’t even begin to think about it before she’s rolling her hips, too, fucking herself with his cock. The position, the heat and the pressure makes his eyes close briefly, his mind running to keep track of what’s happening.

She taps him briefly on the shoulder, his eyes quickly meeting hers. “Lie on your back,” she says, pushing his chest to give emphasis to her words. Makoto complies, sliding out of her with a frustrated grunt and lying back on the mattress. He doesn’t have to wait much before Haruka is on top of him, one of her hands guiding his cock inside her once again.

Haruka moves her hips, rolling them as if she were dancing, her powerful thighs tightly gripping Makoto’s sides. She places her hands on Makoto’s broad chest, looking him deep in the eyes as she rides him.

He can get way deeper with Haruka on top, and he knows she can feel it, too. She’s way tighter than had been before, her voice louder and her expression telling him that she’s loving it. Haruka doesn’t have to tell Makoto to stay still and let her have control; he gets it. The hands on his chest are a clear sight of _‘This is where you’re supposed to be,’_ and the thighs pressed so tightly against him are to keep him from bucking his hips. It’s her silent way of telling him to lie down and let her pleasure him.

And _oh, she does_. Makoto has no words to describe how great her insides feel. They have had sex plenty of times before since they started dating, but he will never, ever get used to how good it feels, how greatly she fits him, how the swift motion of in and out can make his mind go blank and his throat go raw because of all the sounds madly spilling from between his lips. He can barely function, because that’s the effect Haruka has on him; only Haruka has the ability to make him lose control to desire, to give up any humanity and turn him into a mumbling, moaning mess.

“You feel... so- _so_ good,” he tells her, eyes closing to the feeling, his body wanting to react the way it’s supposed to. His sole reason now is to pin her down and fuck her until she’s a mess, until he can finally find release and do it while still inside her, only stopping after he’s gone soft. He can’t keep still much longer, Haruka must probably know that, as her thighs are not so tight against him and her hands are now supporting her on the mattress as she leans down and kisses him, her sweat body glued to his. The glitter all over her body is probably sticking to his too, but he doesn’t care. All he knows is that he’ll never want to stop kissing Haruka, her mouth so welcoming and her tongue so full of knowledge, kissing the air out of his lungs without as much as a sane though. The kiss is wet, messy and _perfect_ \- but more than that, it’s a permission. The one he’s been so eagerly waiting for, desperately begging for.

Makoto thrusts upwards, meeting Haruka’s hips midway. They both moan, Makoto rolling them around and getting on top once again. He slams against her, knowing he doesn’t have much more time. Each thrust gets him closer and closer, the feeling so good and intense, like it’s not real; can’t be real. Every time he slides into her is like fireworks going off in his brain, the adrenaline running through his body and having him trembling, the speed of his thrusts increasing, his moans louder and more desperate, his right hand  gripping Haruka’s tight and lifting it up so hard she might even get bruises.

Makoto opens his eyes to look at Haruka, her eyes wet and half-lidded. Her mouth is open, allowing dozens of moans to spill from her lips. He can’t hold it any longer, not with so much pressure around his cock, not with Haruka looking as good as she does, and all because of him.

When he cums, it’s slow, deep and mind-blowing. He feels like he’s floating and doesn’t even care where the flow is taking him. It’s awfully good how Haruka rolls her hips, fucking him through his orgasm and taking everything in.

He slips out of her and rolls onto her side, not wanting to collapse on top of her. His chest is moving rapidly and his breathing uneven, his eyes closing because _oh my God_. He feels Haruka curl into his side and wrap her arm across his torso, planting kisses down his throat, allowing him to relax. He looks at her and sees her smiling, her cheeks full of color and her eyes sparkling. With her gaze locked on him, she takes one of his hands and kisses every knuckle, her smile never fading.

“How was it?” she asks him, cheeks gaining more color. It’s endearing to see her so coy about it now.

Makoto smiles at her, brings her own hand closer to his lips and kisses it. “Amazing,” he answers her, squeezing her hand. “You must be exhausted,” he comments, not asks, already knowing the answer.

“I am,” Haruka says. “Not as much as I was that day when you made me cum six times, but I am.”

Makoto hums and hugs her tight, kissing the top of her head. They are both dirty and sweaty, the smell of sex filling the room. Makoto still has to go back home, having left without giving as much as a proper warning. He can still call his mom and tell her he’ll be sleeping over, his clothes on the bottom drawer. And it’s not he can go back home with those pants, or with his body all sticky with sweat and full of glitter. And he’s sure the strain on his thighs won’t let him walk properly – he’s not even considering it.

“Let’s take a bath, okay? Then we can sleep,” Makoto suggests, smiling down at her when she looks up.

“You’re staying?” Haruka asks, her eyes softening and her cheeks coloring.

“If you’ll have me,” he says.

Haruka pouts and looks to her side, muttering something Makoto doesn’t quite catch. He still leans in closer to her, though, eyes asking her to repeat.

“I want you to stay,” she says, “Always.”

Makoto’s grin widens, his heart beating fast in his chest, full of warmness and adoration. He loves her, so much. He can’t even put it into words. He can’t even believe someone as incredible as Haruka would even date him, let alone love him back or accept to move in with him once they leave to college. He just hopes she will be willing to live with him until the very end.

“I will,” Makoto says, seeing her eyes sparkle and feeling her heartbeat against his touch, its speed constant, but fast. “I will stay with you as long as I can.”

Haruka looks up at him and smiles, hugging him tightly. In her eyes, a question. _Promise?_ , is what she asks, blinking slowly and cocking her head. Makoto kisses her forehead, her cheekbones, her nose, then her lips, squeezing her hand.

 _I promise_.

They don’t have to change, as much as they don’t have to stay the same. Sometimes change is good, sometimes it’s not. Even if it’s hard, they will always find and have each other. And, like it has always been, the promise of being together until the very last moment…

That one, just like them, will last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting soft
> 
> and I always end up forgetting to give y'all my tumblr link what a fucking dweeb  
> In case you guys have something to chat about - ANYTHING REALLY. i'm the sweetest angel and i love talking to strangers on the internet - though rather awkwardly because that's who i am. and if you want to request something, just hit me up on   
> meowruka.tumblr.com  
> also don't forget i made a twitter account so you'll guys will know when i'm updating my fics (and so i'll know too because my brain is not very likely to remember schedules on its on): @meowruka_news
> 
> so, now that i'm done LET'S TALK  
> how've you guys been??? me not so great. i hate school bUT WHO DOESN'T  
> and sorry if i got you all excited about catboy!haru - it'll take me a while to write it but it's definitely comming!!!! i just need to post the last chapter of even for strangers, then like 4 chapters of dealing with the distance, then ilyaiwy............. anyway, not so soon lol but it's nice to know you want it
> 
> pls don't forget to leave comments!!! i love talking to you guys!  
> also if you follow me on tumblr let me know and we'll talk there too


End file.
